


【Winwin生贺】Alpha Pup

by fasolinline



Category: nct（band） - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 14:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16518017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fasolinline/pseuds/fasolinline
Summary: 对不起我迟了，认错。





	【Winwin生贺】Alpha Pup

**Author's Note:**

> 对不起我迟了，认错。

一切只是正好碰巧由一个毛绒玩具引起了。

Lucas抱着那个体型不是很小的白色小熊，站在客厅的中央伸手递给Winwin。

“这是什么？”

Jaemin在不远处的厨房里开始窃笑，同样的，在阳台上撒泼打滚晒太阳的Chenle也是。

“呃...一个......礼物？”

Winwin挑起眉毛，用那种“你知道我知道你说谎”的表情瞪过去。

因为他是头狼的配偶，这个动作才在50%的可爱之后才显得有50%的威慑力。

“我的意思是，毕竟你怀孕了...而小孩都是喜欢熊的......你说呢？”

Chenle这下真的毫无顾忌地放肆大笑起来，Winwin冲他呲牙低吼了一声，他又闭上了嘴装乖。

Lucas就是在说，你要生宝宝了，狼群要有一个或者两个或者三个真正意义上的小狼崽了，一个可以撕咬的毛绒玩具会对小家伙有好处的。

Winwin低头看了看自己稍微显得笨重了一些的肚子，又恼火地从喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的声音。

怀孕是件麻烦事，尤其当你地位比较高的时候。

“说真的，你该收下，毕竟Lucas头一次亲自去买毛绒玩具，还一路拿回了家。”

Renjun从楼上探出头来笑的像个恶魔，因为他是人类，所以Winwin紧随其后对他愤怒地呲牙毫无作用。

阳台上的报丧女妖和人类对视了一眼，爆发出更加石破天惊的笑声。

Winwin怄气了，从Lucas手里拽过那个毛茸茸的家伙，然后粗暴地蹂躏了一番。

“Taeyong！”

“噗，是的，孩子们，只是，别笑了。”

在楼上书房里办公的另一只头狼明显也在笑，仅仅只用狼崽们的超强听力耳朵能听见的声音下达了命令，收效甚微。

“你们一个个的都什么毛病。”

Winwin自从怀孕以后每天都讶异于狼群里头莫名其妙欢快又轻松的氛围，就算Jisung满月那天又没被捆好跑出去裸奔，Alpha们也笑呵呵的，好像不那么在意到底会不会被镇子里的普通人看见了。

这都什么事儿啊。

按理说配偶怀孕了孩子他爸应该寸步不离地守在旁边，但最近一直幸福地满头冒泡泡的Yuta拖着同样高兴地满头冒泡泡的Johnny采购去了。

两个充满少女心的可怜家伙，固执地认为狼崽一定是个可爱的小姑娘。

Winwin并不讨厌小姑娘，只是万一是个男孩呢？

Johnny的狼人心脏会碎成一片片。

“这不是我喜不喜欢女孩的问题，Winwin，你难道不觉得我们这里欠缺一点女性数量吗？”

大多数人（事实上指的是这群狼人）对此嗤之以鼻，但如果真的生出一个女孩，她的成长环境不会太好。

介于周围全是臭烘烘的雄性狼崽子。

Yuta回来的第一件事就是把沉重的购物袋扔在门口然后扑向躺在沙发里配偶，顺带把缩在Winwin脚边窝着的Haechan给一脚踹了下去，以至于刚学会使用狼形的Beta惨嚎了一声变回人体，可怜兮兮地爬起来去抓自己的衣服。

一同滚下去的还有Lucas的白色小熊。

头狼率先在伴侣的脖子上呼吸了几口然后恶狠狠地低吼了一声，犬齿露了出来：

“你抱了Lucas？”

愤怒的疑问句。

Winwin一手挡着肚子一手推着他的肩，尽力忍住不去翻白眼，被他喷在自己脖子上的呼吸弄得不耐烦：

“屁，我抱了他的熊，还是送给你的宝贝女儿的。你能不能正常一点，他是Taeyong咬的Beta，你的狼群，就算抱了我你又能怎样？”

“……撕碎他？”

进了厨房的Lucas很显然在偷听，在Yuta给出自己的处理方式的时候发出一声委屈地哀嚎，把其他所有人都逗笑了。

“行行好吧，他那么可爱你舍不得的。”

Winwin一边动手扯他伴侣的耳朵，被他托着屁股抱起来亲吻，两个人勾着腿坐在沙发上互相厮磨。

蹭了一会儿之后Yuta睁开眼蜕变为红色的眼睛，透过狼人的光感去看Winwin，满意地察觉他的宝贝又变回黄粉色的光团。

浑身上下散发着鲜奶和橙花的气味。

“宝宝还有多久就要出生了？”

Johnny才停好车从门口进来，盯着散落在地上的购物袋发出威胁地吼声：

“还有几天天，Yuta你别想……”

“呃，事实上他们可以了…不会对幼崽造成什么影响的。”

Haechan成心和他对着干，举着手里的孕期安全笔记本（狼群所有人为Winwin一起创建的，对，为Winwin，一个人，看他多受宠爱），翻到了怀孕时间和性爱注意事项的那一页，潦草的字写得很清楚，可以。

“……那我们，我的意思是基本上所有人，要从现在开始回避吗？”

Lucas一贯说着充满事实意味的傻话，从厨房里走出来嘴里还塞满了本应属于明早的培根蘑菇肉卷，遭到Chenle踢了一屁股，惨叫地很大声。

“颠鸾倒凤能去房间吗亲爱的们，Taeyong不太会愿意这个月第鬼知道多少次购置新沙发套的。”

Ten冒着头从楼上看下来，出现一下又立刻消失掉，仿佛刚刚说那些语气恶心的话的人不是他似的，遭到了Winwin的一个货真价实的白眼。

“是这样，你们的确应该去卧室，那个——所有人都在那里头做爱的那个，嗯，处理起来比较方便，而且我们打算晚上一起睡在那里。”Chenle指了指没穿裤子躺在地上散热的Haechan，又指了指厨房里不知道在捣鼓什么的Jaemin：“我们今晚有周六电影之夜，反正床单会被换掉，脏一次不如脏两次。”

Winwin用警告的眼神去看小孩子，Chenle立刻喊冤起来：

“上帝啊…不会有人第二次在上面做爱！只是我们按照惯例把食物放在床上而已！”

Taeyong更大声的嘶吼出现了：

“你说你们把什么放在床上？！！”

大概是感觉到不妙，狼群里的小孩们立刻作鸟兽散，免得Taeyong冲出来抓捕他们。

Yuta已经卷起了配偶的衣服在他光裸的皮肤上又是舔又是咬，Johnny从他们旁边经过的时候从购物袋里抓出了一盒避孕套扔过去，被相当精准的接住。

“享受两个小时，Yuta，等天黑了就要开饭了。”

Winwin被Yuta的舔弄折磨的要发情了，他迷迷糊糊地猜测身上这个流氓根本没听进去Johnny在说什么。

其实没什么所谓，一切可以用Taeyong的嘶吼声作为闹铃结束。

为了幼崽的顺利出生Yuta大概忍受了两个月，呃…没有插进去。事实上他每天晚上都在把Winwin翻来覆去当一块带血的肉排一样玩弄，只不过没有实施最后上垒罢了。

一楼大概只剩下他们俩了，Yuta放心地伸长爪子撕开了Winwin第…很多件T恤，然后缩回那些指甲，手指才摸上对方的皮肤，继续把湿漉漉的口水留在他身上。

“见鬼…能不能节俭一点？”

Winwin顺从地任他摆布，抬起了腰腹部贴着他的胸膛，然后上下在鼓囊囊的裤子上磨蹭。

怀狼崽不是怀小孩，肚子没有大到那种地步，但圆圆的弧度在Yuta眼中也相当可爱。

他低下头亲吻Winwn滚烫的肚皮，狼人超强的听力让他能感受到孩子的蠕动和心跳，事实上屋子里所有的狼人都能听到。

但贴的这么近听起来又是一种不一样的感觉。

Winwin皱着眉头看着孩子的爸爸和孩子隔着一层皮肤相互接触，不满地用手指戳了戳他的肩。

“你到底是想和它说话，还是想操我？”

Yuta很欢喜的怜爱地笑起来，把他抱紧了贴近自己，然后细细啃咬他胸前香甜发胀的软肉：

“是她，宝贝。”

“唔…操你……你怎么这么肯定是她？”

Yuta的犬齿叼着他的乳尖戳刺，眉毛都戏剧化地弯起来：

“Taeil说有两个，总有一个会是女孩的，不是么？”

Winwin决定不和学识渊博的萨满一决高下，然后在心里祈祷一男一女可以，别是两个倒腾的男孩。

家里会被十七个加上两个雄性给掀翻。

他快要临产了，Yuta在他身上开发出了不错的娱乐项目——母乳。

这不太好玩，Winwin每次都被他吸的发疼，而且他在担心孩子们生出来得喝羊奶了。

“你他妈的能别吸了吗？你已经到了不需要奶制品长身体的年龄了，Yuta！”

Yuta是不会听的，他尽心尽力照顾着左边肿胀发硬的乳头，然后伸出手蹂躏另一边，软肉在指缝里蹭过去，最滑嫩的皮肤感觉相当不错。

“晚上涨奶你又会疼的睡不着，Winwin，不如现在把它们解决掉……”

Winwin气恼地蹬腿，被他的吮吸玩得软成一滩，在沙发和Yuta的胸口之间往下掉，然后懒洋洋地靠在印花靠垫上，感觉到裤子沾湿了。

“宝贝…我湿了，你能照顾一下下面了吗？”

Yuta当然感觉到他湿了，甜美的气味里融合着麝香，是第二层次的兴奋感。

“来了，你说话可真直白。”

“可是你喜欢。”

“我的确喜欢。”

两个人在互相扒拉对方裤子的间隙亲吻，Winwin不太在乎压抑呻吟，因为就算他抿着嘴，整栋屋子的狼人都还是能听见。

“现在要我怎么做，嗯？”

Yuta用手指揉捏他的大腿，最近被丰富的孕妇伙食养胖的身体肉肉的很好触碰，从腿到屁股都看起来可口极了。

当然，不是食欲方面的可口。

“随你，别压到宝宝，我们猜拳选一下体位？”

他俩经常这样划拳，Yuta知道他什么意思，自己代表骑乘，Winwin代表后入，谁赢照着谁的做。

但好歹他在怀孕，后入是想折磨死谁。

“我代表骑乘，你代表站立行么，后入孩子受不了。”

Winwin挑着眉头一副想笑的样子，可是胸前的乳粒在渗着乳白色的液体，脸又红扑扑的，看起来分明是挑逗的意思。

“站着操我？认真的？那不是操的更深吗？”

Jaemin突然从厨房里冲了出来，端着水果西米露往楼上走，用脚尖向Yuta示意厨房：

“你可以抱着他在洗手台上干一顿，哥，他坐着肚子不会那么难受吧。”

完全消失在楼梯上之前补了一句：

“我猜的。”

Yuta用手扯了扯涨涨的乳头，笑着看他：

“你觉得呢？”

Winwin咬着嘴唇习惯使然地第三次翻白眼：

“你还不如后入的操我，这样我爽你也爽。孩子应该不会有什么意见。”

“看在我们的份上！Yuta你只管操他吧！耶稣基督啊…孩子还不会说话！没人敢有意见！”

Doyoung几乎是在楼上撕心裂肺地吼了，Yuta和Winwin一并笑起来，然后互相又腻乎乎地亲吻了一下。

Yuta的手指钻入配偶湿漉漉的屁股，贴着他尖尖的耳朵低声说着：

“待会儿喊大声点，宝贝，这样比较有趣。”

Winwin肉乎乎的大腿和胸蹭在他的身上，然后他自觉地转过去跪在了沙发上：

“说的好像我不大声他们就听不见了似的。”

二楼有玻璃被打开的声音，Yuta想那群受不了的未成年狼大概一股脑地全翻窗出去了。

这对那群小狼崽来讲不是什么听觉享受。

Yuta的狼人尺寸顶进去的时候Winwin就尖锐又妩媚地哼了一声，手撑在沙发上呼哧呼哧地喘气，没有不适应的样子，反而看起来轻松的很。

“能动吗？”

“行了，别操出血来一切好说。”

Yuta因为他的要求嗤笑，手伸过去按揉他鼓出的肚子：

“我敢那么做，他们得手撕了我。”

Winwin因为他的第一次抽插性感地呻吟，侧着脑袋剐了他一眼：

“定义‘他们’？”

Yuta继续缓慢地进出，认真地避开那个宝宝会产出来的地方，往伴侣敏感的内部撞去。

“比如说Taeyong？他渴望一些健健康康的狼宝宝很久了。”

另一只头狼在书房凄厉又愤怒地吼叫，喊着“不许在你们做爱的时候喊我的名字”之类的话，Yuta计谋得逞之后笑的很开心。

“你瞧，我说了会很有趣。”

Winwin塌着腰不予评价，手指抓着昂贵的布料哼哼，被快感冲昏了脑袋，性器随着恋人的操弄一下下触碰到滚烫的腹部。

“Winwin，你是不是已经要射了？”

Yuta贴着他的脊背去抚摸他的阴茎，Winwin就黏腻地抽泣一声，稍微浓稠了一点的精液立刻喷洒在他的身上。

顺带脏污了沙发。

“嗯……你能不能……继续？”

Yuta用拇指刮掉一点液体去触碰Winwin嫣红的嘴唇，对于狼人来讲过于腥的气味惹得他差点狼化，却还是乖顺地呜呜咽咽，把头狼的手指往嘴里含住，接受他进一步加快了速度的折磨。

“原来你怀孕了会更加敏感，宝贝你真是可爱。”

Yuta似乎不在意Winwin用舌头作出的假意反抗，另一只手也懒得扶着配偶向下坠的腹部，往上游弋着又去欺负奶味浓郁的胸口。

即使Winwin的前胸没有女性那般更加圆润饱满，但孕酮素催生的滑腻肉团对于Yuta来讲还是有着过分的吸引力。

他在匍身揉搓的时候余光瞄到丢在地毯上的避孕套，耸了耸鼻子。

“Winwin，我操进来的时候没带套。”

手指被舌尖抵着强行吐出来，Winwin呻吟了一声才开口说话：

“妈的…嗯，怀孕的时候带不带有什么破问题，啊—，难道你还能把我操怀了不成？”

他的声音夹杂着一点讨好但又一如既往的带刺儿，喉咙上下滚动着，身体凹出一个更诱人的弧度，连怀孕的肚子都显得色情无比。

Yuta重复着亲吻他的背部和胯骨，稍微生出一点獠牙去啃咬，Winwin喜爱那些轻微的凌虐，被刺疼的感觉逗弄得连声呜咽。

“我也想啊，Winwin，这样下去你很快会再次怀孕的。”

用力又谨慎地顶了一下，Yuta的手拍了拍Winwin白嫩嫩的屁股：

“你说我哪里想得到呢，有一天竟然能喜欢上操一个怀孕的人的感觉。”

Winwin好笑地用眼睛瞪他，可是眼眶红红的又分外欲求。

“你继续瞎放屁，普通人类受不了你这么折磨。”

Yuta知道他什么意思，讨好地落下几个用力的吻，然后又连掐带挤的拨弄他的乳尖。

Winwin胸口的皮肤滑嫩的像新生的一样，虽然狼人愈合的能力让每一处皮肤都能完好无损，但雪白的乳肉更加好欺凌一些。

等他颤抖着嘶叫着第二次射了一塌糊涂，Yuta把他扶起来坐在自己怀里，贴着他的背去用嘴触碰胸前的皮肤，沾染的到处都是的乳液才被卷进嘴里，Winwin只能闭着眼睛享受地呻吟，被他顶得上下晃动，手才下意识地去护着肚子。

“是真的…嗯……你这个白痴，一点也不在乎宝宝的意见，嗯啊……”

Winwin夹紧了腿好像这个动作有什么用一样，胸口突然空虚的感觉证明有什么羞耻的液体在汩汩流进头狼嘴里。

“妈的，能别吸了吗……唔，痛死了啊！”

Yuta含着那一小口去亲吻Winwin红肿的嘴唇，让他品尝一下自己的味道，然后手指温和地安抚他的腹部。

“你不是被操的很爽吗？明明一点都不痛，还需要为宝宝着想些什么别的？”

Winwin怨念的气息没有什么用处，浑身散发的引诱气味更加香甜，手指抓着Yuta的手臂，被狼爪扯开的伤口下一秒就迅速愈合，连让血流出来的机会都没有。

“谁说…的……嗯…？”

最后一个问句虚弱的不堪一击，Yuta得意地看着他经历第三次猛烈的高潮，敏感的身体抖得像个筛子似的，有些温热的液体包裹住了他。

“我说的，你看这不是潮吹了么？你是想我射进去，还是想先让这些宝贝流出来？”

Winwin的肚子胀的难受，可是这种感觉只是让他更兴奋了而已。Yuta随口讲着无礼的话，身上散发出草木和椰子的味道，惹得他只想索取更多。

“你…你要射，能不能快射，太涨了，我会死的……”

亲吻着伴侣汗湿的头发，Yuta向他保证根本不会死，然后往后挪了一点点，却在下一秒更用力地操了进去。

内部的肉太湿软了，挤压的声音过分的大。

Winwin哭喊了一声绷紧了腿，已经到了没什么可做的地步。

他连话都说不出来了。

坏心眼总是很容易得到满足，Yuta不敢射在他体内糟蹋到婴儿，稍后退了出来让Winwin替他弄好，毫不犹豫地就把性器塞进他软滑柔嫩的口腔，逼他吞下味觉也无法消受的腥甜。

Winwin扶着肚子跪在地上吞吐，眼睛翻着明显一副谴责的表情，可是却禁不住地弯着嘴角，恶意地吸吮，让Yuta喘着粗气。

等他彻底射出来，Winwin爬上来伸着舌头让液体乱七八糟地滴落在沙发上，然后被Yuta含住了舌尖吻倒，两个人纠缠着头发丝和手指，又打算进行第二轮。

门口的外卖员走近了开始摁门铃，两个人也丝毫没有在意，甚至呼吸喷洒着有变成狼人的趋势，低低的嘶吼声和喘息声混沌地合为一体。

“嘿，是不是还没到两小时？”

Yuta提着嘴角用指尖插进他水淋淋的穴口，低头亲了一口他隆起的小腹：

“所以我打算继续操你，不是么？”

 

 

-FIN-


End file.
